


you are my one and only

by timefornothing



Series: a small bump in the road [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, M/M, THIS IS THE LAST PART, fatherhood AU, he gets the girl, i cried, liams a dad, love wins in the end, no i didnt, side larry stylinson - Freeform, super fluff, taylor is so sweet, yes i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timefornothing/pseuds/timefornothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam paced around the flat, biting his lip. He was going insane. Taylor wouldn't take a bath, Loki was barking his head off because he hadn't been out in hours, and dinner was currently burning on the stove. Looking around, he realized with a sinking feeling that everything was an absolute mess. Without Anna, nothing would work properly.</p><p>He sat down, cradling his head in his hands. He had really, really fucked up this time.</p><p> </p><p>or, the final part to Liam becoming a dad and things finally stop being crazy and chaotic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are my one and only

**Author's Note:**

> omg this is it we've come to the last part
> 
> it's so cute (to make up for how sad the last part was)
> 
> i put the boys in more as well
> 
> thanks to everyone who read this whole thing, i love you so much

"What do you mean she's gone?!"

"I mean, she left."

"What do you mean she _left_?!" Louis hollered back, loud enough that Liam had to take his ear away from the phone. He bit his lip, trying to keep his voice even.

"She left, Louis. How else can I say it? We fought and now she's gone and I've been calling for an hour and she hasn't picked up." He sat down once again in the chair at the bar, leaning with his elbows onto the cool marble. "I didn't know what to do, so I called Harry."

"I can't believe she really left..." He heard Harry mumble. He should have known that Harry would have put him on speaker phone as soon as he mentioned Anna. "And she hasn't picked up?"

"No, not once." Okay, so maybe his voice cracked. He'd never admit to it. "Won't even text me back."

"What the fuck did you do?" Louis sighed, exasperated, and Harry added, "It must have been pretty bad for Anna to just up and leave. She seems like the kind of girl who would at least talk it out."

"Yeah, she is, but not this time." Liam agreed, closing his eyes. "She put Taylor down for a nap while I was showering, and then I guess that lady from the orphanage called my phone and Anna answered. She asked when I was planning on sending the adoption papers in. I was--"

"You _what?!_ " Louis schreeched, then Liam heard a soft thump and Harry was saying, "Let him finish!"

"She asked when I was planning on getting the papers to her. Anna told her I wasn't going to, and then I guess a few minutes later she found the adoption forms that I had signed."

"You _bastard_ \--"

"Louis, shut up!" There was a soft crackling, and then Harry was asking, "Liam, didn't you decide to keep him? Like, that's the entire reason we arranged this press conference on Tuesday."

"I was. I am!" Liam told them, "But last night, after the hospital and everything that happened with that, I was feeling pretty bad about it, and I signed all the papers. It didn't mean anything, I did it just to make myself feel better, and I thought I had thrown them away. But I guess not, because Anna found them, and she must have just assumed that I was planning on giving him up. Especially after what I said at the hospital." He sagged against the counter. "I'm so, so stupid. I never should have done that."

"Damn right you shouldn't have." Louis growled, and this time, Harry didn't stop him. "It definitely sounds to me like you were ready to give him up, no wonder she got so pissed. I'd probably be doing the same thing right now."

"Did you try and tell her why they were signed?" Harry asked quietly, and Liam shook his head before answering.

"No. I was feeling so horrible about her finding them that I figured I deserved this. She could do better than someone like me who's ready to quit after one small bump in the road. She deserves more than a horrible father like me." Liam laughed bitterly, voice watery as he added, "And to think I was going to propose to her."

There was silence on the other line, and Liam wondered if they had hung up on him. Which he deserved as well. He was a shit friend for calling them like this.

"You...Li, you were gonna propose to her?" Harry asked, and Liam muttered a quiet, "Yeah." There was more silence, and he just knew that Harry and Louis were exchanging a look right now.

"Maybe...I don't know Liam." Harry said quietly. "Look, we'll see if we can find her. Just look after Taylor, alright? We'll call you if we hear anything." 

"Yeah, alright." Liam sniffed once, then mumbled, "Thanks guys."

"Yeah, course." Louis answered. "Later." He hung up, and not three minutes later, Taylor was jumping down the stairs, loud singing announcing his arrival. He skipped around the corner, looking around and asking, "Dad? Where's Anna?"

Liam's throat tightened just from seeing the hopeful look on his face. "Um, Anna went to go to stay at Aunt Perrie's tonight. They're having a sleepover."

"Are we going, too?"

"Nah, Tay. We're having a guy's night tonight." He answered quietly, getting off his stool and going over to take Taylor's hand. "Let's watch some Batman, yeah? I'll scoop us some ice cream later if you're good." Taylor cheered, padding over to the couch and settling onto his dad's side. Loki settled down under Taylor's feet, perking his ears up every time the boy's toes brushed at his back. Liam was silent, mind thinking about anything but the cartoon playing in front of him. He had fucked up this time. He had really fucked things up.

An hour after he had gotten off of the phone with Harry and Louis, his phone was ringing again, and he jumped up, running over to grab it, hoping it was Anna. As he saw the name on the screen, he visibly sagged, answering with a low, "Hello?"

"Liam, do you wanna explain why we have Anna in our kitchen, crying her eyes out because she said you're putting Taylor up for adoption?"

Liam glanced over his shoulder, moving further into the dining room so Taylor didn't listen. "Zayn, it's not like that--"

"Not like what?" He snapped, voice growing louder with every word. "She said you signed the papers. She said that lady called and asked when you were mailing them in. What the hell else is it supposed to look like? We fucking arranged a press conference around this kid, and you've suddenly gone and changed your mind?" In the background, he thought he heard Anna say, "Zayn, don't be so hard on him. I'm sure he has his reasons." Then there was a sigh, and after a moment, there was the sound of a door closing, and Zayn was speaking again, although much quieter. "What the hell happened, Liam? What changed?"

"Nothing changed." Liam sighed. "I didn't mean--I just signed the papers out of guilt, I guess. They didn't mean anything. I just signed 'em to get back at myself. I honestly wasn't planning on sending them in."

"Then why didn't you tell her that?"

"Because she probably wouldn't believe me, for one. I was a pretty miserable mess last night." He grimaced, "I said a lot of things I regret, personally. So I deserved this. She doesn't deserve someone like me."

There was a pause, then Zayn muttered, "Ah, yeah. Harry called. He said you were going to propose to her?"

"Yeah, I was."

Another pause, then, "You realize you've known her maybe three and a half weeks, right? Even by your standards, with how easily and fast you fall, that's kind of crazy."

Liam laughed sadly, looking down at the picture Taylor had drawn. "Yeah, I know." In purple crayon--Anna's favorite color--he had drawn the three of them, all holding hands while something that vaguely resembled a dog was floating in the corner. "But that's why I let her leave, you know? I was so set on her, but I couldn't make a decision on Taylor, and she doesn't deserve that kind of asshole in her life. She deserves someone who can be that man, and obviously, I'm not that."

"Did you ever stop to think about why she left?" 

Liam's brow furrowed. "It's because of the adoption papers. She hates me."

Zayn let a sigh leak out of him, slowly. "I don't think that's it, mate."

"Then what could it be?" Liam asked, exasperated.

"Maybe she wanted that, too. I mean, you guys have been kind of playing house, as Niall put it. Maybe she had gotten it in her head that that's how it was gonna be. Like, you two and Taylor and Loki and a house with a picket fence going to his soccer matches on the weekends." Liam swallowed hard, looking down as he remembered her words.

_"What about when you can't make his t-ball game?"_

"All I'm saying is, I don't think it's all about Taylor and the adoption." Zayn continued softly. "I think she saw that and it scared her, you know? That maybe you weren't sure about keeping her as well. And then when you didn't try and stop her, she must have thought that you weren't gonna fight for her, and all that."

Liam nodded, picking up the drawing. He had been such an arse.

"I'm such an arse."

"Yeah, you are." Zayn agreed, then added, "Perrie's sending me over later to grab some of her stuff, I think I'm gonna come tomorrow morning. We'll talk more then, alright?" 

"Sounds good. Just...make sure she's alright. And tell her I'm sorry."

"I'm gonna give her some time before I bring you up." Zayn snorted. "She's a right mess. Thanks for that."

Liam smirked, "Ah, shut up. I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Yeah. Later, Li."

"Later." He hung up with a dead weight in his chest, then made his way back over to Taylor, wondering how he was going to survive his first night since Taylor had come into his life without Anna by his side. Dinner was a sad mess, it was just leftovers from a dinner that Anna had made, and it wasn't nearly as good reheated. He shoveled it down, and thankfully Taylor didn't complain about that and only asked once more where Anna was. He couldn't convince Taylor to get in the bath at all and finally gave up after a half an hour of trying. They continued to watch movies and eat ice cream until Taylor was tired, although he refused to go to sleep until Anna got back home.

"T, she's spending the night at Aunt Perrie's. She's not coming back until tomorrow morning."

"Then I'm waiting!" Taylor argued, crossing his arms over his chest. With a sigh, Liam climbed into his bed with him, reading him comic books until Taylor finally passed out. This entire night had been a disaster, making him realize how much he had depended on Anna these past weeks. Liam remained awake, listening to Taylor's soft breaths and cursing himself mentally for letting her walk out that door without saying one thing. Zayn was right. Why hadn't he fought for her? Why hadn't he tried something, anything?

The next morning, he was startled awake by the door opening downstairs. Loki barked once, and Taylor woke up, sleepy eyes blinking as he mumbled, "Mom?" Liam bit his lip, climbing out of bed. Had he left the door unlocked last night? God, he was hopeless. 

"Tay, stay in bed a minute." He muttered, wiping at his eyes as he walked down the stairs. They were grainy, as they usually are when he didn't get enough sleep the night before. As he turned the corner into his kitchen, he saw Zayn standing there, scratching his head as he looked around the room. Finally, he noticed Liam, and smirked. 

"Tried calling you four times. You just gettin' up?"

Liam nodded, suppressing a yawn. "Yeah. Left my phone down here tonight."

"And your door unlocked." Zayn added, then asked, "Did you know it's nearly noon?" Startled, Liam glanced over at the clock. He was right.

With a sheepish grin, he said, "Uh, guess Taylor and I slept in today?" Zayn just shook his head with a sigh and asked where Anna's stuff was. Liam led him back upstairs, and Zayn paused to hug Taylor before going into Liam's room.

"Just grabbing a couple shirts and her sweatpants. Toothbrush." Zayn mumbled, and Liam nodded. Zayn usually didn't explain himself, so that probably meant he was trying to comfort Liam. "She'll probably only be with a couple days, so I'm not taking much. Just a couple t-shirts."

"You said that already." Liam grimaced, and Zayn mirrored his expression, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Right." 

They stood there for another minute, then Liam asked quietly, "Uh, how is she?"

"Didn't sleep a wink." Zayn answered, eyeing Liam and obviously noticing his wrinkled clothes. "Finally passed out around six. Asked me to check on Taylor, make sure he took his gummy vitamins this morning."

Taylor had vitamins? Zayn must have read the look on his face, and he laughed. "You two are ridiculous. Look, just give each other some space for a day or two, calm down, then you can talk things out. Relax all day today, get ready for the press conference tomorrow. I'll see you then, alright?" He grabbed the few things he had gathered, setting his hand on Liam's shoulder. "It'll all work out. It'll be cool. Just give it time." Liam nodded, and Zayn walked out of the room. Liam remained in there, listening to Zayn telling Taylor how he was gonna come over and paint sometime this week, to which Taylor cheered. With another farewell tossed over his shoulder, he heard Zayn leave, closing the door behind him. Liam's chin dropped to his chest, gaze locked on her socks on the floor. She had taken em off while in a discussion with him about painting Taylor's room. Liam had joked that Zayn should come paint a mural, and Anna had looked at him as if that was the greatest idea in the world. The smile on her face had been so bright that he had kissed her right there and then, hands cupping her face as if he never wanted to let her go. His breath caught in his throat at the memory. Everything had been so perfect.

"Dad!" He heard Taylor screech, followed by a loud clatter downstairs. Wiping at his eyes quickly, he ran downstairs, finding Taylor standing in a puddle of milk and cheerios, two bowls on the floor and a terrified expression.

"Taylor, what happened?"

Taylor's lip wobbled as he looked down at the mess. "I'm sorry. Mom didn't make breakfast for you so I wanted to help. I'm sorry. Are you mad at me?" He looked up, eyes bright with tears, and Liam rushed forward, hugging him even though he was a mess.

"No, Taylor, no, I'm not mad." He said, holding him to his chest. "It's okay, don't worry. Thank you for making breakfast. It looks good."

"But it's all on the floor." He mumbled, sniffing.

Liam smiled, pressing his face into Taylor's hair. "We'll clean it up and make some more. How's that sound?" Taylor nodded against his chest, and they worked on cleaning it up, and he finally agreed to a bath when his hands were to sticky with dried milk to bear. He and Liam played board games and with his action figures all day, and Liam tried to relax, he really did. Yet all he could think about was Anna. What would she think of the press conference? Would she come back or be even more angry with him? He didn't even know what he was going to say tomorrow. Simon had told him what he could and couldn't say, obviously, but what else was he supposed to talk about? Anna would know if she were here.

Again, Taylor refused to go to bed unless Anna was there, so he and Liam read stories until he fell asleep again. Liam set an alarm on his phone for a half an hour before he had to leave, knowing he'd be getting no sleep anyways. And he didn't. He had been asleep for maybe three hours when the annoying buzzing started, and he got himself and Taylor ready to head out. Lou was going to be watching Taylor backstage since he couldn't get a babysitter, as everyone he knew that could on short notice in London was going to be at the press conference. He tried not to think about how Anna had helped pick out this coat and these shoes, how this was Anna's favorite t-shirt on Taylor. He tried not to think about how Anna loved this cologne and he _definitely_ ignored that this was Anna's favorite shirt on himself, saying the sweater made him look like a proper grown up.

They made it to the building without too much trouble, as the paparazzi was held back at the gates so that he could get Taylor inside without any problems. He gave him over to Lou with a sad smile, and Lou hugged him tightly, whispering in his ear, "She texted me this morning. She said she was going to be watching because she misses you. And that she made breakfast for Perrie and Zayn because it felt weird not to. Don't worry, you two will work it out." Liam buried his face in her shoulder, breathing a silent, "Thanks," before turning and following the other boys to the waiting area. Everyone looked up as he arrived, each giving a comforting smile. He nodded, looking down to his feet. No one spoke for the next five minutes aside from Harry and Louis to each other, then Paul was coming back to get them, leading them to the stage. 

The boys filed behind the table, first Louis, then Niall, then Liam, then Zayn and finally Harry. As they sat, cameras were already flashing, others were filming and people were already yelling. After a minute or so, Louis cleared his throat, starting with, "Thanks, everyone, for coming today. We called a press conference because we have a couple important announcements as well as some recent...stories, that we would like to comment on." He looked down the table, and Niall leaned forward to speak. Liam could only focus on his hands, all too aware that Anna was watching from Zayn and Perrie's living room, probably with a cup of tea. Yorkshire, no milk, no sugar, lukewarm. He smirked, then finally focused his attention back on what Niall was saying. He shouldn't be thinking about the way she liked her tea right now. 

"...And we are pleased to announce that we will be releasing our first single from our fourth studio album within two months." Niall smiled, and the crowd started shouting questions before he continued, "On May 7th, you can expect, 'Craving You' to be playing on radios everywhere. Our second single on that album will be released another month after that, and more dates are to follow. We're all really excited with the songs we're writing and working on right now, and we can't wait to share them with you guys." He sat back and looked to Liam, who cleared his throat and sat forward. 

"Now, I'd like to address a recent story that's been in newspapers involving me. I'm sure you've seen it." He cleared his throat. What the hell was he going to say? He had no idea where to start. God, he hoped he didn't screw this up as well. 

"Three years ago, before I tried out for the X Factor for the second time, I had a short relationship with a girl from back home. It lasted for maybe three weeks, and then I left for the X Factor, and we never spoke again." He paused, unsure of how to say this lightly. Ah, screw it. What else could go wrong? 

"Around three weeks ago, I received news that she had passed away." A soft murmur passed through the crowd, and he continued, "And it was discovered that she had a child with no living relatives. When it was looked into, we also found out that the child was mine." Again, the crowd gasped, and it took Paul coming out and asking them to calm down for Liam to be able to continue. 

"I was not aware that she had been pregnant. She had left me just before I tried out, ignoring any and all attempts I made to get in contact with her. So, for the past few years, I had just assumed she never wanted to see me again. But now, I'm the child's only living relative. And, I'm pleased to announce that as of today, I have full custody of my son, Taylor, and that I intend on keeping him. I've done things in the past I'm not proud of, such as when I stepped out onto that building ledge to take a cool picture," He paused as the crowd and the boys laughed, "And I take full responsibility for all of them, just as I'm taking responsibility for my son. I'm also pleased to announce that Zayn and Perrie are his godparents, and they've done a thorough job of spoiling him already." He shot Zayn a look who just smirked and shook his head, and he turned back to face the crowd. "I'm so happy to have him in my life, and to be a part of his. And I hope you all can be as well. Thank you." He leaned back, letting out a deep breath. Zayn set a hand on his shoulder and Niall punched his thigh lightly, all of the boys giving him smiles and nods. He shrugged, and Paul had to come out and calm the crowd again. This time, Zayn leaned forward with a small smile. 

"And finally, for our last announcement," He blushed slightly before continuing, "Perrie and I have finally picked a date for our wedding. It's going to be August 10 of this year. While it will be a small, private affair, there will be a live feed of our ceremony, as we want our fans to be a part of this as they've been for the past few years of our life. We thank everyone for your support, and I can say I'm more than happy to finally tie the knot with her." He looked to the other guys, then said, "And now, we'll be happy to answer a few questions." 

The crowd exploded, and unfortunately for Liam, the only questions people had were about Liam's son. 

"Who's the mother?" 

"No one you know." He smirked, then, "I'd prefer to keep that private, actually, out of respect for her and Taylor." 

"How old is he?" 

Another smile, "He just turned three two Saturdays ago." 

"Will he be living with you?" 

"Yes, we've actually started decorating his bedroom in my home. He's a big fan of Spiderman." 

"Who was the woman with you at the hospital?" 

Liam froze, not moving. He had forgotten about her, even if only for a couple minutes, and here she was, memories pummeling him again. 

"That's one of our friends." Louis jumped forward, watching Liam carefully. Thank God for Leader Louis, oldest of the bunch and always leaping to protect his bandmates. "Her name's Anna, and she's Perrie's cousin. While she's been visiting, she's been helping out with taking care of Taylor, and she's been a major help. I don't know where we'd be without her." 

"She went with Liam to the hospital because he was a mess." Harry joked, making the crowd laugh. "Who knew Liam was a huge softie? Taylor, apparently, has an allergy to shellfish, and they kind of found out the hard way. Liam was worried sick, but with Anna's help, they worked through it. He's okay now, and super bummed he can't eat shrimp anymore." 

Someone else in the crowd asked, "Is Taylor going to be accompanying you boys on tour like Lux has?" 

Louis grinned, "I hope so!" While Niall laughed, "Oh, he definitely will. I don't Liam could leave him for more than ten minutes without missing him." Liam finally smirked, tension leaking out of him again. Thank God for these boys. 

He's been thanking God a lot actually, now that he thought about it. 

"How do you feel about raising a son in this constant spotlight, and under so much scrutiny?" 

Liam shrugged, finally looking up to answer again. "I mean, it's the same as any other parent. You do the best with what you have," He smirked a little, heart clenching as he repeated Anna's words, "And you do what you can with your situation. The media will be just another something we have to deal with, but I'd say all of us are pretty good at those situations by now." 

The boys all looked over at the station manager signaled it was time to go, and Liam leaned forward quickly, saying, "Thank you all so much for coming today, and I'm sure you'll be hearing from us in the near future. Thank you." They all stood, waving a few more times to people in the crowd before they were led back in the hallways, stepping back into the room they had started out in. 

"Dad!" Taylor yelled, running over from where he had been with Lou and Lux. "Dad, I saw you on the TV! You're like Batman!" 

Liam beamed, picking his son up and settling him on his hip. "I dunno about Batman, bud. Did you have fun back here?" Taylor nodded, and then Paul was gathering them all up to leave. He and Taylor waved goodbye to everyone, and he made Zayn promise to call him once he'd talked to Perrie and Anna. He rode in the car back in silence, commenting every once in a while as Taylor told him what had happened backstage with Lou. He let Loki out to go to the bathroom once they got back, moving on autopilot while he made lunch for he and Taylor, then settled down to watch Batman again. They only had a couple episodes left on Netflix, and he had no idea what they were going to do once they were done with the series. 

They were only halfway done with the first episode when a knock sounded at the door. Loki didn't move, instead snuggling closer on Taylor's lap when Liam stood up, sliding his socks over the wood flooring tiredly as he made his way over. When he opened the door, he almost couldn't believe his eyes. His lips parted, but no sound came out, and instead she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, greeting quietly, "Hey, Liam." 

"H-Hey." He choked out, frozen in the doorway. "I--What are you doing here?" 

"Uh, came to talk to you. And see Taylor." She looked down at her feet, blushing. "I actually kind of missed him, can you believe that?" Liam smiled at her, then finally pulled himself out of it and stepped aside so she could come in. As if they sensed her presence, both Taylor and Loki's heads popped up over the edge of the couch. "Anna!" Taylor shrieked, then both he and Loki were sprinting over, grabbing onto her legs and barking. 

"Hey, Tay!" She smiled, leaning down to hug him, then reached a hand out to rub Loki behind the ears. "Loki, good to see you as well." Taylor giggled, then asked, "Did you see Dad on TV today?" 

"I did." She smiled, then said, "Hey, you're missing Batman! Go keep watching, I'll come watch with you in a minute. I need to talk to your dad first." She straightened up as Taylor nodded and ran off, Loki following close behind. 

"So, uh, want some tea?" Liam asked, and Anna nodded, going over to sit at the counter. "Uh, no milk--" 

"And no sugar." Liam finished with a small smile. "Yeah, I remember." Anna smiled, and Liam turned away, focusing on the tea as they sat in silence, only hearing Taylor talk Loki through this episode of Batman. Once the tea was finished--and not too hot--he set in front of her, sitting on the seat beside her and saying, "So." 

"So." She parroted, smirking as she looked down to the cup in her hands. "I guess I have some apologizing to do." 

"What?" Liam asked, surprised. 

"Yeah." She laughed. "Harry told me what you said, and I, uh, I kinda exploded Sunday without really thinking. I guess I just got a bit overwhelmed, what, with the call and the papers and I got so scared for Taylor--" She paused, shaking her head. "I came with a whole speech planned, and I fucked it up already. But what I'm trying to say is, I should have known that you weren't going to give him up. I just freaked out because I wouldn't even consider it, you know? And I love that kid, I really do. Almost as much as if he were mine. And I just didn't want to picture him anywhere else but here. So, I got scared and ran. And when you didn't say anything back, I just kind of assumed that you were going through with it. But then I saw you this morning, on the TV, and you looked so happy talking about him..." She smiled, stirring her tea. "I should have known that would never happen. So...yeah. I'm sorry for not asking first." 

"I'm sorry for ever considering it." Liam said quietly. "I never should have. God, I was so stupid. And I'm so sorry for not fighting back, for trying to tell you what actually happened. I'm sorry for night fighting for you to stay." He laughed lightly, "God, these past two days were a complete disaster without you. We ate leftovers because that's all I could make without burning. Taylor refused to take a bath, and I couldn't get him to sleep without you here. Hell, I couldn't sleep without you here. I never really realized before how much I--" He stopped, risking a glance up at her. His gaze connected with hers, and he whispered, "How much I needed you." 

Anna was quiet for a moment, then, "Yeah. Harry told me about that, too." 

Liam grimaced, "All of it?" 

She laughed at his face, "Yeah, all of it." 

Liam blushed, scratching the back of his head. "Well, that's embarrassing." Anna laughed again, then Liam stopped as she reached out, setting her hand on top of his, warm from the tea. 

"Nah. I think it's kind of cute." He looked up to her again, and she smiled. "Maybe, wait a couple years before you propose, yeah? I'd kinda like to try out the whole dating thing first. We haven't actually went on a real one yet, you know." 

Liam grinned at her, taking his other hand and clasping hers in both of his. "Yeah, that sounds good. Don't think I can convince Taylor to stop calling you mom just yet, though." She laughed, and on cue, Taylor called over, "Next episodes starting!" 

"Coming, Tay!" Anna called back, smiling at Liam before standing and grabbing her mug of tea. "So, are we all good?" 

He reached out again, intertwining their fingers as they walked over to the couch, "Yeah, we're good," sitting beside Loki and Taylor, who took up most of the couch. Not that Liam minded, because that meant that Anna was almost completely on his lap, leaning her head on his shoulder as she balanced her tea mug in her lap. Taylor babbled on and on about how funny Robin was, and Liam couldn't help but smile, because this is where he wanted to stay. 

On his couch, with the girl he loved on one side, his happy son on the other, and their dog sprawled across all of their laps. This is what he had been missing all along. Once again, he was that carefree 20 year old, part of the biggest boyband and on top of the world--just, with a few additions to his crazy life. But, it was nothing he couldn't handle. After all, he did have his nanny living with them now. He looked over to her with a smile, kissing her forehead, and turning back to look at the TV, but not without first seeing the smile spread across her face and the blush appear in her cheeks. 

That night, Niall texted in the group message, asking, _Have you fucked the nanny yet?_

With a smirk, he replied, _No, but you can refer to her as my girlfriend, now. (: xx_ Then he set his phone down, pulled her closer to him and bed, settling into the new life he was living with ease. 

It was everything he had wanted, without even realizing how badly he had needed it. 

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh that's it, it's done, and i'm blushing so hard.
> 
> yay for liam and anna! and taylor! and loki! and everyone!
> 
> thanks so much for reading this, and thanks to everyone who left kudos. you're all beautiful.


End file.
